Tim Whitnall
|birthplace = Canvey Island, Essex, England, U.K. |family = Anna Murphy (partner) |nationality = English |occupation = Playwright Screenwriter Actor Voice Actor Musician |areas_active = London |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Timothy Charles "Tim" Whitnall (born 27 June 1961) is an English playwright, screenwriter, and actor known for playing Angelo in the long-running CITV series Mike and Angelo and narrating the BBC children's TV programme Teletubbies. He currently provides voices in Thomas & Friends. Career He has starred in many West End musicals including Elvis, Grease, The Rocky Horror Show, and Good Rockin' Tonight. He worked extensively in film, TV, and radio and presented (and wrote for) the BBC School's series, "The Music Arcade" (with Lucie Skeaping), "Into Music", "Time and Tune", "Music Workshop", and "Let's Sing". He has provided many voice-overs and vocals for TV commercials, animations, and jingles. Whitnall's theatre play The Sociable Plover, first performed at Old Red Lion Theatre in 2005, was made into a feature film by Poisson Rouge Pictures and Solution Films (re-titled as The Hide) and received its UK premiere on Film4 in February 2009. Following its screen release at the ICA Cinema, London, the film was released on DVD in January 2010. For this work, Whitnall was nominated for Best First Feature Length Screenplay category in the 2010 Writer's Guild Of Great Britain Awards. Whitnall's stage-play Morecambe – a tribute to the late comedian Eric Morecambe – won a Fringe First Award for 'innovation and excellence in new writing' at the 2009 Edinburgh Festival Fringe. The show opened at London's Duchess Theatre the following December and toured the UK through 2010. The piece was nominated in two separate categories in the 2010 Laurence Olivier Awards and won the 'Best Entertainment' category. In 2012, BBC Four screened Whitnall's 90-minute drama Best Possible Taste: The Kenny Everett Story, which examined and celebrated the life of Kenny Everett. It was directed by James Strong, produced by Paul Frift and starred Oliver Lansley and Katherine Kelly. For it, Whitnall won the Breakthrough Talent Award in the 2013 BAFTA Television Craft Awards. During 2014, Whitnall joined the cast of the CGI version of the British TV series Thomas & Friends, and has provided the voices of the characters Timothy and Reg (in the UK/US), and since 2015-6, Mike, Jerome and Oliver the Excavator in the UK/US, He also voices Max in the UK. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Timothy, Mike, Jerome, Oliver, Max, Reg (UK Dub) **Timothy, Mike, Jerome, Oliver, Reg (US Dub) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous (UK Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Timothy, Reg (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Jerome (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Mike, Oliver (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Timothy, Mike (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Timothy (UK/US Dub) External Links *Tim Whitnall at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Writers